


失明

by charlotte_nana



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_nana/pseuds/charlotte_nana





	失明

一星期前，白羽瞳在参加一次围捕行动时，被嫌疑犯用重物重击了脑袋。

初步检查只是轻微的脑震荡，SCI众人也就稍稍放下心来，甚至还调侃他道，光是听说展博士的脑袋容易被犯人盯上，没想到跟展博士待久了，连白sir的脑袋都被盯上了。

白羽瞳出院第二天，白锦堂提议说，案子也结了，正赶上白羽瞳也出院，不如一起去聚个餐。展耀正好垂涎城南新开的海鲜自助已经很久了，在办公室欺负了死活不乐意去的白羽瞳半天之后，终于在下班时间拖着已经累到不行的白羽瞳坐上了赵祯的车。

上了车白羽瞳倒头就睡，惹得白驰皱着眉头看了他哥好几次，最终还是忍不住开口，劝展耀下次冷静点，毕竟白羽瞳刚出院没多久。

展耀一脸茫然，他刚刚只是在办公室里抓了白羽瞳的痒痒肉啊，这家伙想到哪里去了啊这是！

下班高峰期，路上堵得要死，展耀垂着脑袋，也昏昏欲睡。

等到他被白驰推醒，才意识到身边的白羽瞳好像有什么不对。

白羽瞳呆呆坐在车座上，双目无神。

“怎么回事？”展耀不太敢碰他，“白羽瞳？怎么了？”

白羽瞳抬起手揉了揉眼睛，再抬眼看展耀，一脸茫然：“我好像……看不到东西了……”

众人慌里慌张把人送去医院，这才检查出脑袋里一个血块来。

“开颅手术可以取出血块，这种手术风险不大，你们可以放心。”医生站在病房外对展耀说道，“可关键问题是，已经过了这么长时间，根据现有的检查结果我们还没法判断究竟是视神经压迫还是彻底损坏……”

展耀脸色铁青：“您的意思是……”

医生叹了口气：“开颅手术是必须要做的，但是不论手术成功与否，他都有可能彻底失明。”

病房外气氛沉闷，谁都不敢大声喘气。白驰偷偷看了一眼展耀，又被他此刻的表情吓到往赵祯身边挪了挪。

“我来签字，”白锦堂出声打破沉默，“手术必须要做，其它的之后再考虑。”

说完他看了一眼展耀。

此刻的展耀看起来疲惫不堪，他点了点头，哑声道：“不要告诉爸爸妈妈。”

白锦堂点点头，跟着医生走了。白驰说要给白羽瞳做好吃的调养调养，拉着赵祯也跑了。公孙拍了拍展耀的肩，拉着SCI一杆子人先去附近解决温饱问题。

展耀把手放在病房的门把手上，一时间竟然不敢开门。

要怎么跟白羽瞳说这个消息呢。

思绪千回百转，平时最乐意呈口舌之快的展耀却连一个他认为合适的措辞都想不出来。

失明，哪怕只是有可能会失明，对于SCI的组长来说，无疑是一个致命打击。若是手术之后真的失明，就意味着白羽瞳必须放下他所有的骄傲和梦想，离开SCI。甚至，生活都不能自理。

展耀不敢去面对白羽瞳。

“你怎么不进来，”屋里白羽瞳叫他，“医生说怎么样了？”

沉思中的展耀终于回过神来，深呼吸一下，按下门把手推开门，进了屋子，又转身轻轻关门。然后又在门前站了好久，无意义地拖延时间。

白羽瞳睁着眼睛，却看不到他。

展耀皱着眉头，径直走到床边坐下，思虑一会儿，才开口道：“医生说，你的失明是因为脑袋里有个血块，需要动手术把血块取出来。”

“真的？”白羽瞳脸色明显好了很多，“也就是说，把血块拿掉之后就会恢复了吧？”

展耀不知道该怎么开口。

白羽瞳也渐渐感觉到了不对劲：“怎么了？”

“白羽瞳，”展耀轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，“手术只能保证取出你的血块，至于眼睛... ...医生还没发确定什么时候可以恢复。”

白羽瞳沉默下来。

展耀知道他此刻的心情肯定不好，于是提议道：“我去找医生问问，如果没什么太大问题，不如我们先回家，等到手术前一天再来？”

白羽瞳点点头。

于是展耀站起身来，却被白羽瞳一把拽住。

“一会儿再去吧。”白羽瞳死死拽住展耀的袖子，“别走。”

展耀微微有些惊讶，但还是顺着他的意思又重新坐在床上，陪他一起等白锦堂回来。等SCI众人填饱肚子又聚在白羽瞳病房门口的时候，白锦堂也终于把该安排的都安排好，推开病房门进来了。展耀把他的建议传达给白锦堂，问过医生以后，一竿子人又浩浩荡荡把白羽瞳和展耀送回家。

临走之前，白锦堂把展耀拽到客厅吩咐道：“下个星期三手术，我从国外拽了个老家伙来主刀，你尽管放心。但是医生说，羽瞳这些天最好不要做剧烈运动，他要是闲着没事儿想锻炼锻炼你就上床上去，别让他跑步。”

展耀听得云里雾里，好一会儿才反应过来白锦堂所谓的上床锻炼是什么意思。

那边白锦堂又吩咐了一些这几天该注意的地方，就拽着公孙和SCI一票大灯泡一起走了。展耀在客厅拆公孙叫来的外卖，调出辣菜来放到一边，选了点清淡的端进屋子。屋里白羽瞳躺在床上，双眼直勾勾盯着天花板，许是闻到饭香味了，他侧身又躺了一会儿，然后才磨磨蹭蹭爬起来。

展耀把手里的外卖放在床头柜上，拿了一只勺子舀了一勺炒饭送到白羽瞳嘴边：“吃点东西吧，折腾到现在，晚饭还没吃。”

白羽瞳皱着眉头，接过展耀手里的勺子，嘟囔道：“我自己来。”

展耀有些不放心，可他也不忍心再出声打击白羽瞳，于是闭了嘴默默看他把勺子戳在了上嘴唇。一勺炒饭，塞到嘴里的只有半勺，剩下的全掉在床上和白羽瞳的睡裤上了。

拿了纸巾处理掉炒饭粒，展耀握着白羽瞳的手腕把他的手放在盛炒饭的塑料碗上，柔声道：“再试试？”

白羽瞳抿着嘴唇，挖了一勺，进嘴的却只有小半勺。

展耀默不作声，弯着腰清理掉在地上的炒饭。

“不吃了，”白羽瞳把勺子放在床头柜上，“不是很饿。”

展耀一下子拉下脸来。

虽然看不到，可是多年来的朝夕相处，让白羽瞳觉得展耀落在他身上的那道目光是有实质的，几乎要把他的灵魂都烧透。

“再试试，”展耀把勺子塞到他手里，“不吃肚子会饿，我不会做饭。”

尽管白羽瞳知道展耀此刻心情不太好，但他还是固执地放下勺子，侧身缩回被子里，闷着脑袋，缩成一团：“不吃了。”

“出来，”展耀拍拍被子，“吃饭。”

白羽瞳依旧缩在被子里不出来。

展耀彻底不高兴了，他一把扯住白羽瞳的被子整个掀开，不顾白羽瞳的反抗将人从床上拉起来坐好。趁白羽瞳因为突然坐起而头晕的时候从背后把人箍在自己怀里，伸手拿过炒饭舀了一勺喂到他嘴边。

白羽瞳扭头避开他的勺子。

展耀趁机吻住他的唇角，白羽瞳干脆微微侧着身子与他接吻。对于白羽瞳，算上他本人在内，这世界上没人能比展耀更了解他。白羽瞳身上的每一寸肌肤展耀都一遍遍抚摸过，亲吻哪里会有怎么样的反应，揉捏哪里会听到怎么样的喘息，展耀都知道的一清二楚。所以白羽瞳主动伸出舌尖去舔吻他的嘴唇时，展耀就知道，他现在没有安全感，他在害怕。

一吻过后，展耀又将勺子送到他嘴边，用哄小孩子的语气说道：“乖，张嘴，把饭吃掉。”

白羽瞳皱着眉头，似乎很不习惯被人拿勺子喂东西吃的情景。可当他再去寻展耀那两片温热的唇却被躲开之后，他知道展耀大概是真的生气了。于是他只好张开嘴巴，一口一口地吃掉展耀喂给他的炒饭。

好不容易吃掉半碗之后，白羽瞳说什么都不肯再吃了，只就这展耀递过来的水杯喝光了一整杯水之后，就迫不及待地转身抱住展耀，把脑袋埋在他的颈侧，亲吻他修长的脖颈。

展耀微微叹口气，把手里的杯子放在床头柜，回抱住白羽瞳，大手一下下抚摸他的脑袋。

人人都说SCI 的白sir神勇无敌，金刚不坏，可也就只有展耀知道，他其实也会有感到不安和恐惧的时候。没到这个时候，白羽瞳都会抱住展耀，要么与他接吻，要么就是单纯地嗅他身上的味道。只有这样才能让白羽瞳安心下来。可是今天这件事，很明显白羽瞳不仅仅感觉到了恐惧不安，于是事情的解决方法，也就不仅仅只有接吻和拥抱了。

展耀拽着白羽瞳的头发与他接吻，伸出左手轻轻褪去白羽瞳的睡裤，然后将人推倒在床上。

白羽瞳躺在床上，因为是从坐姿被人放倒的，此刻他还大张着双腿，因为失明，没法聚焦的双眼导致他总是一副一脸茫然的样子。展耀轻轻解开他上衣的扣子，命令道：“趴在床上，抱着枕头，屁股挺起来，腰塌下去，我教过你的。”

白羽瞳照做，很快便摆好了姿势：“然后呢？”

没有人回答他。

“展耀？”白羽瞳稍稍有些慌，“猫... ...猫儿？”

展耀依旧坐在床边，却不回他的话。

“猫儿？你在哪儿呢？猫儿？”白羽瞳死死抱着臂弯里的枕头，“猫儿... ...猫儿... ...”

就在白羽瞳实在没法继续等下去，决定从床上爬起来找人在哪里的时候，突然感觉后穴挤进来了什么东西。等被展耀调弄得无比敏感得身体把那两根沾了润滑液的手指吞进穴里，白羽瞳才反应过来侵入他后穴的是什么东西。

他长出了一口气，反手就要去抓展耀的胳膊，却被展耀挥开：“趴好，别动。”

白羽瞳果真没有再动，只是轻轻扭动着腰部，干脆闭上眼睛一点点适应展耀得扩张。乳尖突然传来针一样的快感，让他不由自处发出一身短促的喘息。

展耀俯下身子，用空出来的那只手揉捏白羽瞳的乳尖：“听说，如果彻底看不到了，皮肤的触觉会更敏感……”

说着他用食指与中指夹起白羽瞳的乳尖，轻轻一拉，立刻听到一声明显夹带着欢愉的尖叫。

展耀的手从乳尖，到腹肌，在小腹打了几个圈换来白羽瞳几声粗重的喘息之后，再想下一把抓住他的性器轻轻撸动着。而白羽瞳，不知道是被展耀下来心理暗示，还是说失明的人确实敏感，展耀仅仅是爱抚他的身体，他的肉棒就已经硬得不行了。展耀微微有些凉意的手握上火热的肉棒时，白羽瞳被惊的连眼泪都出来了，只能抱着枕头咬着嘴唇呜咽，而展耀则趁他放松，又多伸入了一根手指。

不算仔细的扩张之后，展耀的手指都从白羽瞳身体里扯了出去。他立刻感觉到空虚，和害怕。此刻展耀的两只手都彻底离开她点身体，他就这么跪趴再床上，本就因为展耀心情不好儿缩短的前戏干脆被取消，只剩下他一个人撅着屁股，扩张好的后穴不断收缩着，只希望展耀能感觉插进来，好让他满足。

可展耀却仅仅是将前端抵在湿软的后穴上，任白羽瞳如何邀请都不肯彻底插进来。只是伸手从白羽瞳的臀，抚摸到他的腰侧，再到腹肌，然后是怎么玩弄都不腻的乳尖。

“嗯……猫儿，进来……”白羽瞳轻轻拿穴口磨蹭着展耀的肉棒，“别再摸了，好奇怪。”

展耀的手又慢慢从胸前滑倒后背，最后死死扣在他肩上：“奇怪？一点都不奇怪吧？你明明这么喜欢。”

话音刚落，粗大的肉棒便猝不及防捅了进来。白羽瞳就被这一记深顶弄得完全说不出话来，只能死死咬住嘴唇，感受展耀的侵入。

也许是心理作用，又或者不是。白羽瞳总觉得他的后穴一直在不知廉耻地吮吸着展耀粗大的肉棒，而且他甚至能感受到脉搏的跳动，肉棒的纹路。

展耀死死按住他的肩膀，在他身体里肆意冲撞起来。粗大的肉刃每次都直直破开穴肉的阻拦，一下下翻出粉嫩的穴肉来，抽插之间，还有不少润滑液混着白羽瞳身体里都睡一起，一点点滴在床单上，晕开深瑟的一滩。白羽瞳把头埋在枕头里，他此刻什么都看不到，只能感受到展耀的肉刃一下下再身体里捣弄着，每一次都狠狠戳在他最敏感的那一点上，害他全身阵阵酥麻，平日里能单手拎水桶滴任此刻竟然像是软的没了骨头一般。

可就算理智在拼命试图唤醒白羽瞳，早就被操弄得烂熟得身体又怎么能拒绝展耀的侵犯，反而跟着展耀的节奏，兴奋地迎合他的抽插。

可是还不够。

现在他的面前没有了微微皱着眉头满脸大汗的展耀，没了肉棒狠狠捅进他身体的刺激场面，白羽瞳反而觉得少了些什么。

“你在想什么”展耀突然开口道，“还是说，你不满足？”

白羽瞳咽了口唾液，他身体的每一个部分都在叫嚣着，想要展耀更用力一些，更快一些，想要展耀死死扣住他的要操弄，直到快感一点点在小腹累积，最后轰然遍布全身。想要展耀操到他合不拢双腿，嗓子豆喊哑了为止，他想让展耀给他灭顶的快感和撕心裂肺的痛，这样他才能在见不到光的世界里意识到他原来还活着。

展耀和他心有灵犀，他刚刚在心里渴望展耀能狠狠操弄他，下一刻展耀就握住他的腰，陡然加速。肉棒一下下研磨过白羽瞳身体里最敏感的那一点，白羽瞳仰着头，口中是再也抑制不住的呻吟声。

“不行了……啊！痛……”白羽瞳弓起腰来，“要射了……嗯……哈啊……猫儿……”

等白羽瞳终于被推上快感的顶峰时，展耀也射在了他的肉穴里。

白羽瞳两腿之间湿泞一片，射精等余韵还没过去，展耀就又拎起他的腰，缓缓律动起来。

刚射过的身体哪能经得起这么折腾，仅仅是一两次顶弄，白羽瞳等身体就又一次兴奋起来。

忽然，展耀俯下身子来贴着他的后背，肉棒在他身体里换了个角度狠狠一顶，白羽瞳立刻觉得肚皮好像快要被顶穿了似的。更过分的是，展耀还将他的手强行拽过来按在小腹上，边顶弄还边问：“你能摸到你身体里含着的东西吗？”

白羽瞳什么都看不到，可是掌心的触感却让他恍惚间感觉到展耀那根在他身体里横冲直撞的肉棒，一下下磨蹭着柔软脆弱的内壁，内壁被磨得发烫，快感连着刚刚被射进去的精液一起，被肉刃顶进身体的最深处。

“不要了展耀……猫儿……放过我……”白羽瞳呜咽道，“不要这样，猫儿，哈啊……猫儿……不要做了……放过我……”

展耀缓缓停下来，亲吻他的脸颊：“为什么？”

白羽瞳撑起身子来：“拔出去，我想转过身来看你的脸。”

话刚说完，白羽瞳就意识到他此刻是个瞎子，什么都看不到。

正沮丧着，白羽瞳就感到伴随着“啵”一声，肉棒从他的穴里拔了出来。他赶忙翻了个身，抱住展耀的脖颈贪婪地与他接吻，然后再度向他的爱人张开大腿。

“没什么好害怕的，”展耀轻轻啄他的嘴唇，“如果眼睛恢复不了，你只不过是失去白sir这个身份而已，你依然是白羽瞳不是吗？”

白羽瞳睁开眼睛，伸手去试图触摸展耀的脸。

展耀笑着将肉棒再次埋回他度身体：“你看不看得见又有什么关系呢？白sir是你所有的荣光与骄傲，可我爱的是白羽瞳，自然也爱他的不完美。”

 

 

白羽瞳被按在书桌上，整个腰部都悬空着，唯有靠两人下身链接的地方支撑身体。他双手死死抓着仍然西装革履的展耀的背部，爽得连脚都绷的紧紧的。

他眼上蒙一块布，身上只有一件白色短衬衫，两条腿死死缠再展耀的腰上，迎合着展耀一次次的抽插。

白羽瞳先前已经射过两次，一次是在警局卫生间的隔间，手术恢复期他在床上躺了太久，所以他总觉得那一次展耀射得尤其多。再加上后来在客厅沙发上那一次，白羽瞳甚至有一种自己的肚子要被展耀灌满了的感觉。

白羽瞳拿脚后跟戳了戳展耀，不满道：“这次不能再射进去了，本来肚子就快被你捅穿了。”

展耀拉开他的大腿扛在肩上，恶狠狠地将精液射在他身体最深处。

“靠！”白羽瞳伸手一下子解开蒙着眼睛的布条，“说了不要射进来了！“

展耀从他身体里退出来，用吻封住他喋喋不休的嘴。

“走开！我去做饭了！”白羽瞳推开他，“下次再射进来我跟你拼命！”

说完他从地上随便捡了条宽松的运动短裤穿上，绕过展耀去厨房处理刚刚处理到一半的食材去了。

展耀整理好衣服，靠在厨房门口笑着看他：“为什么？射进去说不定还能怀孕。”

白羽瞳一手拿着围裙，一手给他脸上砸了个香菇。

展耀笑嘻嘻捡起香菇，就看见白羽瞳已经穿好围裙，而运动短裤遮不住的地方，展耀看见一道乳白色的线缓缓流向白羽瞳的腿窝，有些甚至滴在地板上，变成小小一滩。

展耀眯起眼睛，认真思考起来。

“羽瞳，下一次你穿裸体围裙试试看好不好。”

“……滚啊！！！！”


End file.
